Danser pour vivre
by N20
Summary: Blake Collins, un directeur tyrannique, se croyait au bout de ses peines jusqu'à ce qu'Andie West lui en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à toutes et à tous, voici ma première fanfiction. Bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre 1 **

**Blake **

Suite à ma présence à la compétition de danse dans la rue, j'avais bien remarqué qu'Andie West possédait un talent indéniable en danse. J'avais levé sa suspension, ce qui m'avait valu un accueil plutôt… chaleureux de sa part. Il va s'en dire que c'était réciproque. Même si j'avais le pressentiment que cette jeune femme ne m'attirerait que des ennuis, elle méritait une seconde chance. Elle m'avait ouvert les yeux et l'esprit sur un univers qui semblait si différent, mais qui ne l'était pas en réalité. Mon frère Chase méritait des excuses sincères de ma part. J'étais très fier de lui. Je lui en avais fait voir de toutes les couleurs dernièrement, j'avais été un tyran comme mon père l'avait toujours été avec moi. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait fait déborder le vase lorsque je vivais encore à la maison familiale. Après une dispute interminable, j'avais saisi mes affaires et avais quitté la maison avec mon frère Chase sur les talons. J'avais acheté une somptueuse demeure et nous y avions élu domicile. Je n'avais fait qu'une erreur dans toute cette histoire. J'avais sous-estimé une étape importante dans la vie de mon frère : l'adolescence. Vous savez, cette étape qui vous fait croire que sur l'échelle mondiale d'importance vous vous situez tout juste au-dessous de Dieu? Eh, bien mon frère, lui, se prenait pour Dieu en personne et ça me rendait la tâche beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Je m'assis élevant mes pieds sur le bureau et prit une gorgée de café avant de me lancer tête première dans tous les dossiers qui m'attendaient. Une dizaine de pile de papiers jonchait mon bureau. Je soupirai bruyamment. La journée allait être longue, très longue. Je bus goulûment une autre gorgée de café pour m'encourager.

« Hé, Blakey! Quoi de neuf, bro? » me demanda mon frère en se précipitant dans mon bureau.

Sa visite inattendue me fit sursauter et j'enlevai rapidement mes pieds de dessus la table de travail envoyant valser une bonne partie de mon café sur mes dossiers. Je déposai aussitôt ma tasse de café. Au moins, mon complet était intact.

« _Directeur Collins_, Chase. _Directeur Collins_. Et la prochaine fois, agis en personne civilisée et cogne à la porte. »

« Wow, on dirait que quelqu'un est de mauvais poil ce matin! Tu t'es levé du pied gauche? »

Devant l'air moqueur de Chase, je regardai l'heure qu'affichait ma montre Armani. Neuf heures moins le quart.

« Je serais peut-être de meilleure humeur si tu m'avais écouté hier soir et était rentré à l'heure. Ah, et j'oubliais, un grand merci pour les claquages de portes aux petites heures du matin. Tu ne devrais pas être en cours à l'heure qu'il est? »

Je me détournai et commençai à ramasser mon dégât avant que les papiers ne collent trop sur le bureau et qu'ils deviennent illisibles. Je pestais intérieurement contre mon frère, un inconditionnel incapable de se comporter en adulte.

« Si. Et c'est justement pour ça que je suis ici. Ça doit faire une demi-heure que toute la classe t'attend au studio A. En retard, _Blakey_? Tu me déçois beaucoup. »

« Merde! » dis-je en me passant la main dans les cheveux.

Avec tout ce que j'avais présentement sur les épaules, j'avais complètement oublié le cours de danse.

« Attention à votre langage, _M. Collins_ » s'exclama Chase d'une voix moqueuse.

« Et toi, attention à tes fesses. »

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, soupirai et empoignai ma tasse de café. Je sortis du bureau à la suite de Chase tout en refermant la porte derrière-moi. Je fis signe à ma secrétaire en passant son bureau et me dirigeai immédiatement en direction du studio A. Je me trouvais au bout du couloir et j'entendais les étudiants crier comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un zoo. Encore content qu'aucune visite guidée avec des donateurs importants ne soit à l'horaire. J'entendis Chase qui me demandait de relaxer. Malgré tout, je sentis la colère monter en moi. Mais où se croyaient tous ces étudiants? Je marchai fermement vers la porte lorsque j'entendis une voix que je reconnu immédiatement. J'aurais du m'en douter.

« Hé, Moose! On fait une compétition dans la cour d'école? Je parie dix dollars que je gagne. »

Je ne pris même pas le temps d'attendre une réponse avant d'ouvrir la porte du studio et d'y pénétrer.

« _Mademoiselle West » _dis-je sur un ton qui se voulait plus que colérique. « Où vous… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase avant d'entrer en collision avec Andie et de recevoir du café en plein visage. Les yeux fermés afin de reprendre mon sang froid et le visage dégoulinant de café, je fis taire d'un seul mouvement de main la classe qui pouffait de rire.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Directeur Collins » murmura Andie en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

La mâchoire serrée et tendue, j'arrivai à peine à donner mes explications à la classe. « Période libre. Tous à l'extérieur. » Les jeunes s'empressèrent de sortir du studio, sûrement de peur que je change d'idée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que je leur offrais une période libre.

Et lorsque je croyais que la journée ne pouvait pas empirer, je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune chemise de rechange. Il était hors de question que je passe le restant de la journée dans une chemise maculée de taches brunes. J'allais devoir enfiler mes vêtements de danse, ou du moins un t-shirt blanc avec une veste en coton ouaté noire. Je tournai la tête au ciel, me demandant ce que j'avais fait pour mériter tout cela.

Lorsque je sortis enfin à l'extérieur, j'allai m'asseoir dans les estrades près des paniers de basket-ball. C'était un endroit stratégique d'où je pouvais facilement surveiller tous les étudiants sans exception. Je regardai ma montre à nouveau. Neuf heures et cinq minutes. La journée avançait à pas de tortue. Je posai une main à la base de mon cou pour en relâcher la tension. Un de ces jours, j'allais mourir d'une crise cardiaque si je ne changeais rien à mes habitudes.

**Andie**

« J'aurais juré qu'il allait exploser! Pendant une seconde, je l'ai imaginé, arrêté pour meurtre, avec son visage recouvert de café encore frais. »

« Arrête de me faire ça. Tu fais exprès pour que je me sente mal. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, Chase! » dis-je en riant malgré moi et en me séparant de ses bras solidement ancrés autour de ma taille. Je le frappai amicalement sur le bras. « Allez, passe-moi le ballon maintenant. »

Plusieurs autres garçons de la classe s'étaient joints à nous pour jouer au basket, dont Jimmy. J'étais bien contente qu'il soit dans mon équipe. Avec sa grandeur et ses talents en danse, les autres n'avaient aucune chance contre nous. Après quelques minutes, je réussis à subtiliser la balle des mains de Chase et courus en direction du panier. Je fis un lancer et envoyai le ballon directement dans le filet. Les joueurs de mon équipe se mirent à crier de joie.

« Voyons, _Boy band_, je sais que tu peux faire mieux. Montre-nous ce que tu as dans le ventre. » dis-je en lui renvoyant le ballon en prime avec une grimace.

La partie se continua pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que Chase, Jimmy et Willy qui se trouvaient à l'extrémité opposée du terrain ne se mettent visiblement en colère. Tout avait dégénéré rapidement et Chase avait frappé Willy au visage. Les étudiants avaient commencé à les entourer et à leur crier des noms.

« Allez Willy! Frappe-le! » cria une fille. « Tue-le » lâcha Ben, connu comme étant le gros dur de la classe.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de me frayer un chemin vers le centre du cercle, mais personne ne voulait me laisser passer. Que faisait Blake? Il avait intérêt à les séparer au plus vite. « Chase! » criai-je lorsqu'il reçu un crochet sur la mâchoire.

**Blake**

Aussitôt la bagarre commencée, je m'étais dirigé vers le groupe d'étudiants encerclant Willy et mon frère. Aucun d'eux ne voulait me laisser passer. Ce n'est qu'après avoir constaté que c'était moi que quelque uns des étudiants s'éloignèrent du cercle. Avec tout le boucan occasionné par les élèves et mon accoutrement, personne ne m'entendait et je me fondais assez bien dans la masse. La plupart des étudiants étaient de ma grandeur ce qui me rendait quasiment invisible à leurs yeux. Malgré mes efforts pour disperser la foule, tous semblaient ne pas remarquer ma présence. J'avais beau crier comme un malade, personne ne m'écoutait. Enfin arrivé au centre du cercle, j'aperçus Chase avec la lèvre fendue et Willy qui saignait du nez.

« C'EST ASSEZ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ? CESSEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT CETTE BAGARRE OÙ JE VOUS JURE QUE VOTRE VIE VA DEVENIR UN ENFER ET JE VOUS GARANTIS QUE JE M'EN CHARGERAI PERSONNELLEMENT! » Je m'approchai rapidement des deux jeunes hommes. Comme si personne n'avait remarqué qu'il s'agissait de moi, certains jeunes entrèrent à leur tour dans le cercle et commencèrent à se bagarrer.

**Chase**

Mes jointures et ma lèvre fendue m'élançaient. Je n'étais pas du genre à me bagarrer sauf quand j'estimais que ça en valait la peine. Les mots de Willy résonnaient encore dans ma tête et je n'arrivais toujours pas à les accepter. « Comment c'est, Chase, d'être le petit ami d'une fille ramassée dans la rue? » avait-il dit. J'étais conscient que Blake aurait ma peau après cette bataille, mais je m'en fichais. Je me battais pour préserver l'honneur d'Andie.

Autour de moi, la classe semblait en délire. Des étudiants se châmaillaient partout et les coups volaient dans tous les sens. Des mains m'empoignèrent fermement par derrière. Incapable de me libérer de cette forte étreinte, je reculai et mes jambes se mêlèrent à celles de celui qui m'agressait. Toujours agrippé à moi, il m'entraîna dans sa chute. J'entendis un bruit sourd lorsque que la tête de mon adversaire s'écrasa contre le bloc de béton situé derrière-moi, puis un cri de douleur. Ses bras qui retenaient les miens desserrèrent aussitôt leur étreinte. La bagarre était terminée et la cour d'école était totalement silencieuse. J'aperçus Andie se frayer un passage au travers des autres puis me rejoindre. Elle porta la main à mon visage, ce qui me fit grimacer légèrement. Je me retournai à cet instant vers mon assaillant.

« Blake! » Comme dans une vision d'horreur, celui-ci était étendu au sol et ne remuait pas même le petit orteil.

**Laissez-moi vos commentaires s.v.p! Merci beaucoup :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou! Voilà le deuxième chapitre (un peu plus tard que prévu, mais bon!) :) Je vais traduire cette fanfiction en anglais très bientôt! Merci pour les reviews, c'est toujours très apprécié. Bonne lecture! :)**

**( P.S. Step up, Blake, Andie et Chase ne m'appartiennent pas! Malheureusement… ) **

**Blake**

Les voix que j'entendais semblaient si lointaines que je n'arrivais pas à percevoir ce qu'elles disaient. J'avais la terrible impression de m'être fait ramasser par un dix roues. J'ouvris rapidement les yeux et aperçus des gens penchés au-dessus de moi. Ma vision était floue et je n'arrivais pas à fixer un point devant-moi.

« Blake! Blake! Est-ce que ça va? J'ai cru que tu étais mort! » dit Chase en s'agenouillant à mes côtés. Alors que ma vision s'améliorait de façon incroyable, mes souvenirs des derniers instants refaisaient surface. Et ma douleur au crâne aussi. Je fis un mouvement pour me relever et fus pris de nausées. Je tentai de m'agripper à quelque chose, mais ne pus que porter mes mains au sol et fermai les yeux.

« Bro, est-ce que tu m'entends? »

« Ai-je l'air d'un sourd? Donne-moi une chance, Chase » répondis-je d'une voix rauque.

« Directeur Collins, une ambulance est en chemin. Les ambulanciers seront-là d'une minute à l'autre. » Je me tournai vers cette voix que j'aimais tant. « Andrea » murmurai-je en regardant Andie droit dans les yeux. Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent légèrement et je souris.

Les ambulanciers se frayèrent un chemin au travers du cercle d'élèves et s'approchèrent de moi.

« Bonjour, monsieur. Je suis Jim et je vais m'occuper de vous. Avez-vous de la douleur ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je vais vérifier vos réflexes pupillaires. Ne bougez pas s'il-vous-plaît. »

Je ne bougeai pas et laissai Jim faire son boulot. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de prendre mes signes vitaux, il inspecta ma blessure. Je sursautai de douleur et laissai échapper un juron.

« Je constate que vous avez mal à la tête. »

« Bravo, Sherlock ! Je me suis fendu la tête ! » dis-je en soupirant. Chase éclata de rire. « Au moins, ça prouve que tu en as une, Blake. » Je regardai mon frère dans les yeux et me levai précipitamment. « Désolé, Chase ! » Il me regarda de façon perplexe. « Pourquoi ? C'est moi… » Mes jointures craquèrent contre son visage avant qu'il n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase. Chase se prit la mâchoire entre les mains. « Ok, j'ai compris. On est quittes maintenant! » me dit-il avec sa marque de commerce : un petit sourire moqueur accroché au visage. J'éclatai de rire. Je n'arrivais plus à me contenir. La journée était hilarante. Elle ne faisait que commencer et j'avais déjà réussi à arriver en retard à mes cours, à tacher mon complet et à me fendre la tête. Belle journée. J'étais à bout. Je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus. Il était grand temps que je prenne des journées de congé. J'entendais Jim qui expliquait à mon frère mes possibles et futures réactions suite au choc que j'avais subi. La journée s'annonçait longue. Pénible.

**Andie**

J'étais encore toute chamboulée que Blake m'ait appelée Andrea. J'en ressentais encore des frissons. Jamais je n'avais accepté qu'on m'appelle ainsi depuis la mort de ma mère. Lorsque j'avais entendu mon nom, prononcé d'une façon aussi empreinte d'émotion, mon cœur s'était emballé dans ma poitrine et j'avais ressenti un drôle de pressentiment. La voix de Blake me tira de mes pensées.

« Écoutez, vous ne m'avez pas bien compris ! Je n'irai P-A-S à l'hôpital. Point final. »

« Monsieur, voyons ne soyez pas stupide ! Vous avez besoin de quelques points de suture. »

« Écoutez, avec les techniques existant aujourd'hui, vous devez bien avoir d'autres moyens que ces fichus points de sutures, non ? »

Chase s'approcha de son frère et déposa une main sur son épaule gauche. « _Blakey,_ dit-lui que tu as peur des aiguilles. » Les jeunes qui se trouvaient toujours autour de nous éclatèrent de rire.

« Ferme-la, Chase ! Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis » rechigna Blake.

Exaspéré, Jim sortit quelques formulaires qu'il tendit à Blake. Ce dernier les signa et laissa l'ambulancier apposer la colle sur sa blessure après la lui avoir nettoyée. Comme le patient difficile avait refusé son petit voyage en ambulance, Jim ramassa ses affaires et quitta la cour d'école.

« _Directeur_, je ne croyais pas possible de trouver quelqu'un de plus entêté que moi » dis-je en me moquant.

« _Miss West_, vous pourriez être surprise. » Puis Blake s'approcha de moi et se mit à chuchoter. « Vous n'avez… encore rien vu. » Il m'envoya un clin d'œil et je baissai le regard. Me sentant un peu coupable, je me tournai vers Chase. Après tout, il était mon petit copain. Même si je n'arrivais pas à chasser son frère de mes pensées.

« Et toi, _Boy band_, comment ça va ? » demandai-je en lui donnant un petit baiser sur la joue. « Mieux » me répondit-il en me serrant dans ses bras et en me pressant contre lui. Je lui souris en retour.

**Chase**

« Bon allez frérot, je te ramène à la maison. Pas question que tu travailles aujourd'hui. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Jim, alors pas de surmenage. »

« Ok, c'est bon, _maman. _Je vais à la maison. On se revoit plus tard. »

« Attend ! Non, mais tu ne peux pas conduire dans ton état ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser conduire alors qu'on dirait que tu es en pleine crise d'épilepsie. Tu grelottes comme une girafe en Arctique ! Écoute, tu as subi un c-h-o-c et contrairement à toi, j'écoute ce que les ambulanciers me disent. »

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais laisser ma Ferrari dans le stationnement de l'école toute la nuit ? Je vais à la maison et je vais conduire ma voiture. Chase, toi et moi dans le même espace, c'est du suicide. »

« Bon, alors je vais conduire. C'est décidé ! » Je me retournai vers Andie. « Toi ? »

« Oui, moi ! Je n'ai qu'un permis temporaire, mais je peux conduire tant que Blake est présent dans la voiture, non ? »

« Oh non, Chase. Ça, pas question ! »

« Allons, _Blakey._ Saisi cette opportunité comme une chance d'enseigner autre chose que de la danse _pour une fois_. Et je suis certain qu'Andie est impatiente de conduire une Ferrari. »

Blake soupira. « Vous deux, je vous jure que s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma voiture, vous êtes morts. »

« Le contraire m'aurait surpris ! » lança Andie en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

Je partis en direction de mon SUV sans me retourner sous les menaces désespérées de mon frère. Pauvre Andie. La promenade en voiture s'annonçait pénible.

**Je prévois poster un autre chapitre très bientôt :) N'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou non ! Il y a toujours place à l'amélioration. À partir du prochain chapitre, je vais développer de plus en plus l'histoire entre Andie et Blake. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. À bientôt ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou! Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long qui j'espère vous plaira ;)**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

**(Step up, Andie, Blake et Chase ne m'appartiennent pas XD)**

Chapitre 3

**Chase**

Arrivé à la maison, j'immobilisai mon SUV dans l'entrée. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Andie et Blake ne soient là avant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. J'avais amplement le temps de grignoter un peu et de faire un saut dans la douche avant de revoir ma petite amie.

**Andie**

« Attention! » me dit Blake en se cramponnant solidement à son siège. « Écoutez, Miss West, je crois que vous devriez me laisser conduire pour notre bien à tous les deux! »

« Andie » dis-je en souriant.

« Pardon? »

« Appelez-moi Andie et cessez de me vouvoyer. J'ai dix-huit ans, pas soixante-dix! »

« D'accord, Andie. Alors ça s'applique dans les deux sens. Appelle-moi Blake, car contrairement à ce que peut penser mon frère, je suis loin d'être un dinosaure! »

J'éclatai de rire tout en appuyant sur l'accélérateur puis la pédale de freins dans un laps de temps très court. La voiture s'arrêta d'un coup sec.

« Nom de Dieu, Andie! As-tu déjà conduit une voiture? »

Je ne répondis pas à sa question et sourit légèrement. Blake me regardait droit dans les yeux et attendait visiblement une réponse. La beauté de ses yeux me frappa et mon souffle en fut coupé. Je me perdis dans son regard d'un vert doré profond.

« Andie, est-ce que ça va? » demanda-t-il réellement concerné. Avant que je ne réponde, un bruit de klaxon me fit tourner la tête et j'aperçus un homme qui semblait en colère. Blake marmonna quelque chose concernant la rage au volant et l'homme nous dépassa en trombe. Je continuai donc à avancer et entendis Blake qui riait.

« Allons, détends-toi un peu! Décrispe les mains. » Blake appuya ses paroles d'un geste et desserra l'étreinte de mes mains sur le volant de cuir. Ses mains étaient chaudes contre les miennes, comme lorsqu'il avait touché ma jambe en tentant de m'apprendre les bases du ballet classique. À cette pensée, je rougis et me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, espérant qu'il n'ait rien remarqué.

« Bon, maintenant appuie légèrement et lentement sur l'accélérateur » me dit-il en séparant ses mains des miennes. Je suivis ces instructions à la lettre et nous arrivâmes en un seul morceau chez lui. Je remerciai ma mère d'être encore en vie.

**Blake **

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de lui tenir les mains? Non mais vraiment, Blake, _une élève!_ Et qui plus est, la copine de mon propre frère! J'avais vraisemblablement reçu un plus gros coup que je ne le croyais à la tête.

Arrivé devant la maison, je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement sans m'en rendre compte. Andie me tendit les clés que je saisis en sortant de la voiture. Un sourire se forma au coin de mes lèvres lorsque je constatai avec amusement la position de ma Ferrari grise dans l'entrée. Jamais je n'avais vu ma voiture aussi mal stationnée. Malgré tout, j'étais heureux d'avoir pu passer un peu de temps en compagnie d'Andie.

« Merci, Andie. Ce n'était pas si mal… » dis-je en lui envoyant un de mes plus beaux sourires.

À cet instant, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et Chase apparut dans l'embrasure torse nu. Je roulai les yeux à la vue de mon frère. _Les jeunes._

« Chase, voudrais-tu aller te mettre un chandail et te comporter plus décemment! »

Ce dernier éclata de rire et se tourna vers Andie. « Il est seulement jaloux de mon SUPERBE corps. » Andie éclata à son tour de rire et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je passai à côté d'eux et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. J'enlevai mes souliers en les envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce et appuyai mes pieds sur la table basse. Je fermai les yeux et fis attention en m'accotant la tête sur un coussin.

**Andie **

« Chase, ça te dirait de regarder un film? »

« Bof, j'avais d'autres choses en tête… mais je crois que ça pourrait s'arranger » me dit-il moqueusement en m'embrassant tendrement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire malgré moi.

« Où sont-les DVD? » demandai-je à Chase.

« Dans la bibliothèque, dans mon bureau » répondit Blake, les yeux toujours fermés.

Chase m'entraîna vers le bureau de son frère et me pointa la bibliothèque en question. J'étais sans voix. Leur collection de DVD ressemblait littéralement à un Blockbuster.

« Le Seigneur des anneaux, La guerre des étoiles, Dirty Dancing… Ce sont des choix intéressants. »

« Ils sont à Blake. Les MIENS sont ici. Que de grands classiques! »

Je lus quelques uns des titres et me retournai en direction de Chase. « American Pie, John Tucker doit mourir, Prom Night et… Histoire de jouets? » J'éclatai de rire. « _Que de grands classiques, Boy band._»

Sur une toute autre tablette, j'aperçus des DVD de spectacles de danse. « Ce sont les spectacles de mon frère. Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu ne veux pas regarder ça! »

« Et pourquoi? En fait, je suis assez intriguée. Je n'ai jamais vu ton frère danser sauf pour enseigner en classe. Ça doit être… impressionnant, non? » Je saisis le boîtier du Lac des cygnes. Je savais que la photo de Blake accrochée sur un des murs de l'école avait été prise lors d'une des représentations de ce spectacle. Chase m'en avait glissé un mot il n'y avait pas trop longtemps. Il tentait de m'avoir avec ses petits yeux de chiots. Je détestais quand il me faisait les yeux doux. Ça ne marcherait pas avec moi. Je retournai dans le salon avec la copie du Lac des cygnes entre les mains.

**Blake**

« S'il-te-plaît, Andie! Je t'en supplie! N'importe quelle comédie romantique, mais pas ça! C'est de la torture. Tu tiens vraiment à regarder le _Prince en collants _? »

« Boy band, allez fais-moi plaisir! »

Andie et Chase argumentaient depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes et je n'en pouvais plus.

« Hey, mettez un film et bouclez-la! J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser » dis-je en me massant les tempes.

« Désolé _Blakey, _mais je ne tiens pas à te regarder danser le Lac des cygnes » s'exclama Chase.

« Pour une fois, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et arrête de m'appeler par cet affreux surnom. »

« Alors Andie, tu as entendu_ le dinosaure grincheux_? Pas de Lac des cygnes. » J'ouvris les yeux et sautai sur Chase qui était assis sur le côté opposé du canapé. Je le tenais fermement sous moi et le maintenais en place. « Alors, qui est-ce que tu traites de dinosaure? » Chase tentait de se libérer et m'agrippa par le chandail.

« Non, mais vraiment. Vous vous rendez compte, j'espère, que vous agissez tous les deux comme des enfants ? C'est dommage pour vous, mais on regarde le Lac des cygnes. » Je lâchai Chase avant de reprendre ma place initiale et Andie s'assit entre nous deux. Elle démarra le DVD et j'entendis la musique du Lac des cygnes emplir la pièce. Souriant faiblement, je récitai dans ma tête les pas de danse que je connaissais si bien. _– Pas de bourrées – échappé – relevé – cambré derrière- _

_« _Hey, Blake! C'est toi! Regarde » s'écria Andie en me brassant un peu. Celle-ci ne quittait pas l'écran d'une seconde. « Wow, je dois avouer que tu danses bien. C'est… magique »

« Vraiment? »

« Oui, même si je préfère le hip hop. »

Je souris et me tournai vers Chase qui ronflait déjà. Je reconnaissais bien là mon frère! Je me levai et me dirigeai lentement vers l'escalier puisque je me sentais encore un peu bizarre.

« Où vas-tu, Blake? » chuchota Andie « Quelqu'un doit te surveiller. »

« Je vais seulement enlever ce sang séché et je reviens ensuite. »

« As-tu besoin d'aide pour nettoyer le sang près de ta blessure? »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas trop, oui. » Andie me suivit jusque dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre. J'ouvris le robinet et sortis quelques débarbouillettes que je trempai immédiatement sous l'eau chaude. Je fermai le robinet et tordis les débarbouillettes. Je commençai par me frotter le visage puis à enlever du sang séché sur mon cou. Je tendis ensuite une débarbouillette à Andie et me penchai un peu afin qu'elle puisse enlever le sang plus facilement. Lorsque je sentis ses petites mains sur mon cou, je sursautai.

« Désolée! Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal? » me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Non, non, ça va. C'est juste que… » je me raclai la gorge et souris. En fait, j'avais ressenti un courant électrique me traverser lorsque sa peau avait touché la mienne. Andie continua délicatement ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« C'est bon. J'ai terminé. »

Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage, elle était face à moi. Afin de déposer les débarbouillettes dans un panier de lavage, je dus me rapprocher d'elle. Je baissai les yeux et croisai ceux d'Andie. Sans savoir ce qui me prenait, j'approchai lentement ma tête de la sienne, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir pourquoi Andie plaisait tant à Chase. Elle était magnifique. D'une beauté simple, mais à vous couper le souffle.

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne voulais pas faire ça à mon frère.

« Je-je… je suis désolé. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris. Je vais dormir un peu » marmonnai-je en quittant la pièce. J'entendis les pas d'Andie dans l'escalier quelques secondes plus tard et m'étendis sur mon lit. Me prenant le visage entre les mains, je tentai en vain d'effacer les dernières minutes de ma mémoire. 

**N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews! Dans les chapitres à venir, il y a aura plus de moments entre Andie et Blake. À plus :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut ! Voilà un chapitre plutôt dramatique, mais je vous promets un prochain chapitre un peu plus romantique digne d'une Blandie. (Ou du moins je l'espère… XD) Ce chapitre sera traduit également bientôt. Je ne vous ferai pas attendre plus longtemps, alors bonne lecture :) **

**Step up ne m'appartient pas ! **

**Chapitre 4 **

**Andie**

Je dus m'appuyer contre le mur au bas de l'escalier afin de ne pas tomber. Mes jambes étaient chancelantes et je m'attendais à ce qu'elles cèdent à tout moment. Je tentais de reprendre ma respiration et de calmer mon coeur qui menaçait de sortir hors de ma poitrine. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui venait de se produire. _Mon DIRECTEUR d'école, le FRÈRE de mon petit ami avait failli m'embrasser ! _Le pire, c'est que je l'aurais laissé faire. Je me demandais secrètement ce que serait la sensation d'avoir ses lèvres collées aux miennes, de passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Je devais arrêter de penser à lui.

Je passai devant Chase et sentit aussitôt une vague de culpabilité me submerger. Je déposai un baiser sur le front de mon copain et saisit son iPhone avant d'aller dans la cour arrière qui était immense. La piscine, aussi grande que celle de l'école, semblait minuscule tant le terrain était grand. Je m'installai à quelques mètres de la piscine, sélectionnai une chanson au hasard sur le iPhone et commençai à danser afin de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Même après une bonne heure de danse, j'arrivais à peine à me concentrer. Mes mouvements étaient mal enchaînés et ma rythmique inexistante. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je m'assis au sol et mis mes bras autour de mes jambes. Mon estomac gargouilla bruyamment et je souris. J'étais affamée. Je me dirigeai vers la maison et y entrai sans faire de bruits. À mon grand étonnement, Chase dormait toujours. Je roulai les yeux. Il était d'une compagnie imbattable! À parier que son frère en faisait de même. Je montai les marches sur la pointe des pieds et poussai la porte de la chambre à Blake. Celui-ci était étendu à plat ventre sur le lit, un bras pendant dans le vide. Je me surpris à l'admirer longuement, à définir chaque détail de son visage. Je saisis la couverture couleur onyx qui se trouvait sur une chaise et m'approchai du lit. Je déposai doucement la jetée sur Blake et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Il sursauta et j'en fis de même.

« Nom de Dieu, tu m'as foutu une de ces peurs, Andie ! »

« Désolée, » dis-je en riant. « Je vais te laisser, tu vas pouvoir dormir. Je m'apprêtais à aller manger. »

« Non, non. Malgré le fait que je suis exténué, je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Laisse-moi changer de chandail et je vais faire le dîner. »

Blake se leva du lit, sortit un chandail grisâtre de sa commode et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Du coin de l'oeil, je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer Blake lorsqu'il changea de chandail. Chase était loin d'avoir raison. Blake n'avait point à envier le corps de son frère. Il avait des abdominaux d'enfer. De quoi en faire baver toutes les filles! Je ne pus réprimer mon admiration.

« Wow ! »

J'avais parlé à voix haute sans m'en apercevoir. Blake se retourna avec son chandail sur le dos.

« Quoi ? Ne me dits pas que tu croyais Chase à propos de son corps de dieu ? » me dit-il souriant moqueusement. Je rougis alors que je tentais de trouver une excuse valable. _Allez Andie! Dis quelque chose avant de passer pour une totale idiote. _

« Non mais allô l'originalité ! Un t-shirt avec le logo de MSA ? » dis-je en faisant un signe de tête vers le chandail que portait Blake. C'était à son tour de rougir maintenant. Il marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible alors que la sonnette d'entrée retentit dans la maison.

**Blake**

Je passai devant Andie et descendit l'escalier. Chase avait ouvert la porte à nul autre que mes parents et semblait réticent à vouloir les laisser entrer.

« Blake, si tu ne nous invites pas rapidement à entrer, ton père va avoir le temps de mourir de vieillesse sur le pas de porte » répondit bêtement ma mère.

Je leur fis signe d'entrer et Chase les laissa passer. Je refermai la porte tout en sachant ce qui m'attendait : encore des reproches.

« Alors, on a décidé de faire une petite promenade dans le voisinage ? » demandai-je sarcastiquement.

« Ne sois pas stupide, Blake. Le conseil d'administration nous a informé des événements... perturbants de la journée. C'est inadmissible. »

« Alors mes deux garçons dans une bagarre ? Félicitations ! On doit fêter ça ! »

Mon père tapota l'épaule de Chase qui recula d'un pas en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Ne me touche pas, où je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! »

« Chase, voyons, on ne mérite pas que tu nous parles sur se ton. »

Avant que la situation ne s'envenime et devienne insupportable, je suggérai à mes parents de me suivre dans mon bureau. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'Andie ait droit à tout un spectacle. Je passai devant Chase qui me fit un signe de la tête en me souhaitant bonne chance. Il savait trop bien ce qui allait se passer une fois la porte close. Me croyant incapable de diriger une école, mes parents me sermonneraient pendant des heures. Et comme ils avaient fondé l'école, je ne pouvais pas les empêcher de me donner leur avis sur mes méthodes d'enseignement et la vie étudiante. Mais cette fois-ci, j'en avais plus qu'assez. J'étais assez grand pour savoir gérer ce genre d'établissement sans leur aide.

« Blake, dis-moi, qui est cette... cette... fille ? » demanda ma mère avec dégoût et répulsion en regardant Andie.

« Miss West est une de mes élèves, une de nos meilleures danseuses et la petite copine de Chase, » répondis-je froidement. Je ne leur permettrais pas de s'en prendre à Andie.

« Pas étonnant qu'une bagarre ait éclaté, je n'aurais jamais accepté de tels étudiants dans mon établissement ! N'est-ce pas chéri ? »

« C'est assez, laissons Miss West en dehors de cette discussion. Alors, que me reprochez-vous cette fois-ci ? »

« Écoute, fiston, ta mère et moi avons décidé qu'il était grand temps de donner les rennes de cette école à quelqu'un… de plus compétent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Je serrai les poings et m'approchai de mon père. Étais-je certain de bien avoir entendu ?

« Alors à cause de ce minuscule incident, vous décidez de me mettre à la porte ? Vous savez que la décision réside entre les mains du conseil d'administration et je ne crois pas qu'aucun membre soit en accord avec le fait que je perde mon poste. »

Je menaçais d'exploser. Cette discussion tournerait au vinaigre d'ici peu.

**Chase**

J'étais assis sur le canapé avec Andie à mes côtés. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Jamais mes parents ne se déplaçaient s'ils n'avaient pas une idée derrière la tête. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Après tout, j'avais commencé cette bagarre et mon insouciance nuisait à Blake qui semblait porter le monde sur ses épaules.

« Chase, ça te dirait de manger ? » me demanda Andie.

Faire à dîner en compagnie d'Andie m'aiderait sûrement à oublier Blake et mes parents pour un petit bout de temps.

« Oui, je meurs de faim, _Sunshine _! »

Je la pris dans mes bras comme une mariée et malgré ses protestations je la portai jusqu'à la cuisine. Je la chatouillai sachant que cela serait une véritable torture pour elle. Elle en riait tellement qu'elle avait de la difficulté à reprendre son souffle. Si elle avait été au sol, elle s'en serait roulée par terre.

Puis, on entendit un bruit de verre brisé et la voix de ma mère qui criait comme une hystérique. Je déposai rapidement Andie au sol et nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, inquiets.

« NON, MAIS POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ-VOUS, ESPÈCES DE DÉRANGÉS ! »

« BLAKE COLLINS! JE SUIS TA MÈRE ET J'ATTENDS UN MINIMUM DE RESPECT DE TA PART ! »

« DU RESPECT ? RENVOYER SON POPRE FILS EN MENAÇANT LE CONSEIL D'ADMINISTRATION DE RETIRER DES FONDS S'IL N'ACCEPTE PAS CETTE DÉCISION, C'EST CE QUE TU APPELLES FAIRE PREUVE DE RESPECT ? VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME FAIRE ÇA, APRÈS TOUT CE QUE J'AI SACRIFIÉ POUR CETTE ÉCOLE ! »

« BLAKE, TON PÈRE ET MOI AVONS TOUS LES DROITS, NOUS SOMMES LES FONDATEURS DE MSA ! »

« ESTIME-TOI HEUREUX QUE TA MÈRE T'OFFRE UN POSTE D'ASSISTANT À L'ENSEIGNEMENT. SI ÇA N'AVAIT ÉTE QUE DE MOI, JE NE TE L'AURAIS PAS OFFERT ! »

« ASSISTANT ? NON MAIS QUELS PARENTS RÉTROGRADENT LEUR FILS AINSI? »

J'écarquillai les yeux, Blake perdait son poste à cause de toute cette histoire ? C'était de loin le meilleur directeur que MSA avait eu depuis sa fondation. Blake faisait un travail remarquable ! Il avait tout sacrifié pour le bien de cet établissement: sa carrière, ses amis, sa vie. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon frère répondre de mes actes, même si parfois il n'était pas la gentillesse incarnée avec moi. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau et ouvrit la porte rapidement. Ma mère était dans un coin et faisait semblant de pleurer alors que mon père agrippait Blake par le collet de son chandail. Mon frère était violet de rage et je m'aperçus que la fenêtre du bureau avait été fracassée.

« Écoutez-moi, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça à Blake! Il a tout sacrifié pour votre école, même sa carrière à Londres ! Il y a d'autres solutions ! »

« Chase, laisse-nous » demanda Blake en se passant la main sur le visage.

« Non, Blake ! Tu crois que je vais les laisser gâcher ta vie et ton avenir! TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER SUBIR ÇA ALORS QUE C'EST DE MA FAUTE ! »

Blake se retourna vers moi le regard noir.

« CHASE, SORS D'ICI ET VOUS AUSSI ! JE N'AI PLUS DE PARENTS ! »

La main de mon père claqua sur le visage de Blake.

« Ça tombe bien, tu n'es plus mon fils. »

Je regardai mes parents quitter la maison sans dire un mot. Andie nous regardait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Elle savait bien que le climat était assez tendu dans la famille, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru mes parents capables d'une telle chose. Blake donna un coup dans sa corbeille à papier et cogna son poing sur son bureau. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le garage.

« Blake, attends ! » cria Andie. Il ne se retourna pas, ça ne servait à rien.

**Andie**

Je vis Blake enlever une toile qui se trouvait sur une moto jaune soleil. Je devais avouer qu'elle avait du chien! Blake l'enfourcha alors que la porte de garage s'ouvrait. Il démarra en trombe et nous planta là, comme de parfaits idiots. J'étais dévastée, j'aurais voulu tenir Blake dans mes bras et lui promettre que tout allait finir par s'arranger. Comment des parents pouvaient-ils traiter leur fils de la sorte ? J'imagine qu'ils étaient à classer dans la même catégorie que mon père qui m'avait abandonnée. Blake avait tout donné pour cette école. Une mère aurait du être inquiète pour son enfant blessé peu importe son âge et non lui enlever son gagne-pain! Je me fichais bien de ce que pouvais ressentir Chase, j'avais l'estomac noué et je voulais retourner chez moi.

« Ramène-moi chez moi, s'il-te-plaît » murmurai-je à Chase.

Le voyage jusqu'à la maison de Sarah s'effectua dans un silence complet. Chase essayait de cacher son inquiétude, mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Je demandai à Chase s'il désirait rester, car malgré l'affection que j'avais à l'égard de son frère, il comptait beaucoup pour moi. Il déclina l'invitation et repartit. À cette heure de la journée, Sarah était encore au travail alors que Charlie était à l'école, il me serait facile de réfléchir en paix. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et sortis une boîte de Lucky Charms, un bol et du lait que j'apportai au salon. Je m'installai confortablement sur le sofa. La vérité me frappa alors. Jamais je ne pourrais aimer Chase comme j'aimais son frère.

**Voilà ! Je vais continuer à écrire des chapitres un peu plus longs. N'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires ! Je n'avais pas prévu que cette fiction se déroule ainsi, mais je n'ai pas pu ignorer cette nouvelle idée. J'espère que ça en valait la peine. À la prochaine ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou à tous ! J'espère recevoir plus de commentaires concernant cette fiction. Voilà la suite. J'ai décidé de couper ce chapitre à cet endroit à la fin pour les romantiques (comme moi ! XD) Et pour ceux et celles qui lisent également cette fiction en anglais, je tenterai de mettre la traduction d'ici la fin de la semaine )**

**Step up ne m'appartient pas, mais heureusement, ça ne m'empêche pas de jouer avec les personnages ! :) Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5

**Andie**

Durant les journées qui suivirent, nos classes avec Blake furent annulées. Toute l'école était au courant de la situation et malgré le fait que notre directeur pouvait être tyrannique parfois, tous semblaient affectés par la nouvelle annonce. (Les filles plus particulièrement). Mais le pire d'entre tous, c'était Chase. Il semblait absent et n'arrivait pratiquement pas à se concentrer en classe et lors de nos répétitions de danse avec la troupe. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, moi-même, je n'étais pas tout à fait là. Et pour couronner le tout, Blake n'était pas retourné chez lui depuis la dispute avec ses parents. Il n'était pas venu chercher les choses dans son bureau non plus.

La semaine avançait et c'était comme si la vie reprenait son cours. Blake n'était plus d'aucun intérêt pour les étudiants ou presque. Quant à moi, sa présence me manquait terriblement. Il y avait un vide à l'école et ce n'était pas pareil sans lui. Chaque jour en arrivant à l'école, j'avais espoir de le voir assis à son bureau comme autrefois. Mais ce matin, un poignard m'avait transpercé le coeur. La plaque où se lisait le nom de Blake sur sa porte n'était plus là et les boîtes, contenant ses affaires je présume, avaient été entassées dans un coin du corridor. J'avais peur que Blake ne revienne jamais, qu'il ait décidé de refaire sa vie ailleurs. Assez difficile de passer inaperçu et de faire sa vie dans le monde de la danse lorsqu'on est aussi célèbre que lui. _Ne sois pas idiote Andie!_ Il va revenir, il le faut.

Il était l'heure d'aller en classe. J'avais cours avec Mme Bowie. Valait mieux ne pas arriver en retard. Quelques jours auparavant, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour être envoyée chez le directeur! Je me traçai un chemin à travers les autres élèves dans le couloir.

« Chase Collins est demandé au secrétariat, Chase Collins au secrétariat» annonça une voix à l'intercom. Je fis immédiatement volte-face, m'excusai auprès des étudiants qui se trouvaient tout juste derrière-moi et courus en direction du secrétariat.

**Blake**

Je garai ma moto devant la porte principale et retirai mon casque. À cette heure, la cloche avait sonné et les étudiants devaient se diriger à leurs cours. Cela serait parfait, je n'aurais pas à croiser le regard de mes élèves pour le moment.

Au moment où je poussai la porte en bois massif, j'entendis ma secrétaire –_ancienne secrétaire_- appeler Chase à l'intercom. Je me sentais comme un parfait idiot d'avoir laissé tomber mon petit frère ses derniers jours, mais j'avais eu grand besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Plus que tout, être loin d'Andie m'avait blessé. Je pensais à elle à chaque instant de ma triste vie. J'ignorais où j'en étais même si on m'avait toujours dit que tout arrivait pour une bonne raison, je ne la trouvais pas dans toute cette histoire. Je ne voulais pas détruire Chase. Je tournai le coin avant d'arriver au secrétariat et aperçus Andie au bout du couloir.

« _Miss West _! On ne coure… ». J'avais parlé avant de réfléchir. C'était l'habitude, je n'étais plus directeur et je devais m'y faire.

« Oubliez ce que je viens de dire » dis-je en me détournant.

« Attends, Blake ! » s'écria Andie avant d'arriver à mon niveau. Elle déposa sa main sur mon bras pour me retenir. Après tout, je n'avais plus à m'adresser à mes élèves d'une façon aussi formelle.

«Écoute Andie, je dois aller chercher mes affaires et ensuite discuter avec Chase» dis-je en voyant son petit sourire s'effacer. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ressente les mêmes sentiments envers moi ?

« Si tu veux, tu peux peut-être m'accompagner ? » me risquai-je. Son visage s'illumina.

« D'accord, je t'accompagne».

À sa seule présence, Andie me permettait d'oublier mes problèmes, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Un silence quelque peu inconfortable s'installa entre nous deux le temps de se rendre au secrétariat. Chase était déjà en train de soulever des cartons. On lui avait sûrement demandé de les déménager dans mon nouveau bureau.

« Alors, je peux t'aider ? » lui demandai-je. Chase déposa les boîtes et me serra dans ses bras. J'étais assez peu habitué à une telle démonstration fraternelle. Inutile de préciser que j'étais surpris.

« Je suis désolé, Blake, je m'en veux. Tout est de ma faute».

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi».

Je n'avais jamais été doué dans ce genre de situation. Je ramassai quelques boîtes et Andie décida également de mettre la main à la pâte. Mon nouveau bureau était minuscule, mal éclairé et la salle de danse attenante semblait abandonnée. Je soupirai. Je ne serais certes pas dérangé ici. Moi même, je n'avais pas eu connaissance d'un tel endroit à MSA. À vrai dire, je soupçonnais mes parents de m'avoir assigné ce bureau dans l'intention de pouvoir m'éloigner des décisions au sujet de l'école. Chase était retourné chercher d'autres boîtes alors qu'Andie déposait celles qu'elle avait transportées jusqu'ici. Je la vis inspecter les lieux en fronçant les sourcils.

«Avec la lumière du jour, ça pourrait passer.»

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre affreusement sale et passa sa main sur un des carreaux. Un filet de lumière inonda la pièce et illumina son visage comme dans une vision angélique. J'eus un pincement au cœur par peur de ne jamais pouvoir obtenir ce que je voulais : l'amour d'Andie. Elle essuya sa main poussiéreuse sur ses pantalons cargo, desquels elle avait remonté une jambe, et se gratta le visage. Je souris. Elle avait un peu de poussière sur la joue. Je m'approchai vers elle un sourire en coin notre marque de commerce dans la famille. Je passai mes doigts sur son visage afin d'enlever la poussière. Mes doigts s'attardèrent plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais voulu sur sa peau satinée. Je n'étais plus directeur de l'école et à vrai dire, il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de pire en ce moment. Au diable notre différence d'âge et cette frontière entre nous deux ! Au diable les conséquences ! Je poussai délicatement mais fermement Andie contre le mur et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je priais le ciel de ne pas me faire rejeter. Je rouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés et regardai l'expression sur son visage. Elle semblait surprise mais d'une façon plutôt agréable.

**Andie **

J'étais encore sous le choc. Je n'aurais pas pensé que Blake tenterait enfin sa chance aujourd'hui ! Tout un tas de papillons virevoltaient à l'intérieur de moi. Je regardai Blake dans les yeux et m'approchai de lui, la respiration quelque peu saccadée. Je posai timidement ma main sur son cou et nous nous embrassâmes avec passion. Je me sentais mal à l'aise de comparer les deux frères, mais Blake réveillait des sensations et des émotions en moi plus intenses que jamais. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. J'adorais la sensation de ces cheveux entre mes doigts, j'aurais voulu que ce moment ne se termine jamais. On entendit des bruits de pas et je me dégageai rapidement. Chase apparut avec quelques boîtes dans les bras.

« Ce sont les dernières, enfin !» soupira-t-il en déposant les boîtes. Je savais que ma décision était soudaine, mais je ne pouvais plus me mentir, je ne pouvais plus nous mentir.

« Chase, est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? Seule. » dis-je en tentant de paraître la plus sérieuse possible.

« Oui… d'accord» me répondit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Il m'entraîna dehors où nous nous assîmes sur une table de pique-nique en bois. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire pour ne pas le faire souffrir.

« Alors, _Sunshine,_ que voulais-tu me dire ? »

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me jetai à l'eau.

« Écoute, Chase, on a passé des moments merveilleux tous les deux, mais je ne crois pas ressentir la même chose pour toi que ce que tu ressens pour moi. Je suis vraiment désolée, je veux simplement que tu sois heureux et je ne veux pas te mentir…»

« Quoi !»

« Chase, je…»

« Attends, tu romps avec moi ? Comme ça sur un coup de tête ? Mais on va bien ensemble, on est heureux !»

«Chase …» je déglutis avant de poursuivre « …mon cœur appartient à un autre. C'est arrivé comme ça, je n'y peux rien. »

« C'est arrivé comme ça ! Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Blake avait raison depuis le début ! Il m'avait dit que tu n'étais qu'une fille à problèmes ! » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la rue.

« Chase ! ATTENDS ! » criais-je.

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, ANDIE ! TU N'ES QU'UNE FILLE DE RUE ET C'EST LÀ QUE TU DEVRAIS RETOURNER !»

Il était en colère et je voyais bien que je le faisais souffrir, mais je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Pour Blake, je n'en valais pas la peine ! Il me considérait comme une fille à problèmes, une fille de la rue. J'avais peut-être agi trop rapidement ? Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du laisser Chase ? Par contre, il n'avait pas tenté de m'en empêcher très longtemps. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Après tout, Chase avait raison. J'étais une fille de la rue, je ne valais rien du tout.

**Blake**

J'avais commencé à défaire mes cartons et à placer mes affaires lorsqu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir. J'avais du déplacer certain items en fonction de leur résistance à l'eau; il pleuvait dans mon bureau. Et le plus beau dans tout ça, c'est que je m'en fichais ! Je repensais à notre baiser et à ce que j'avais ressenti. Je flottais sur un nuage! Je regardai ma montre. Il était assez tard, tous les élèves étaient déjà partis à cette heure comme à l'accoutumée. Je saisis mon casque de moto et sortis. J'allais être trempé jusqu'aux os. Le chemin était bien plus court si j'utilisais la porte de sortie à côté de mon bureau, par contre je devais faire le chemin sous la pluie. Je sortis et courus sous la pluie. J'aperçus quelqu'un d'assis sur une table de pique-nique. Je m'approchai un peu et reconnus Andie. Ça devait faire des heures qu'elle se trouvait sous la pluie. Je courus vers elle.

«ANDIE!» Elle ne me regarda même pas. Elle devait être gelée, la pluie était froide. Je la rejoignis et me plaçai devant elle.

« Andie, est-ce que ça va? Tu devrais peut-être rentrer te réchauffer un peu… »

« VA T'EN! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE, CONNARD! » Elle se leva et je reçus une baffe en plein visage. Je dois dire que même mon père n'avait pas tapé aussi fort.

« TU POURRAIS M'EXPLIQUER! » dis-je avec colère.

« Je ne suis qu'une fille de rue à problèmes et je ne vaux rien! C'est ce que tu penses de moi? » me dit-elle les yeux bouffis. Je voyais bien qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles?»

« Chase m'a dit ce que tu pensais de moi. »

« Je dois t'avouer que l'année dernière lorsque je t'ai accepté à l'école, je croyais que tu ne m'apporterais que des problèmes. Je me fiche totalement d'où tu viens, tu es très importante. Tu es une de mes meilleures danseuses et …» Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Les mots restaient coincés au fond de ma gorge. J'avais peur de l'effrayer, que tout aille trop vite.

« Blake? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant et en s'accotant contre moi. J'entourai mes bras autour d'elle tentant de la réchauffer un peu sous cette pluie frigorifiante. Andie enfouit sa tête dans mon cou cherchant ma chaleur. Je la serrai encore plus contre moi.

« …Et… je t'aime » murmurai-je contre son oreille.

**Ça vous a plu? N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Les commentaires font toujours plaisir. :) Bonne soirée!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou à tous les lecteurs ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, du double de sa longueur habituelle. (YOUPI ! XD) J'espère que vous apprécierez. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai choisi d'utiliser la chanson She's Like The Wind chantée par Patrick Swayze (pour ceux qui voudraient l'écouter). J'espère que vous laisserez vos commentaires, que vous aimez ou pas ! Merci ) **

**PS : Step up ou cette chanson ne m'appartiennent pas, mais Nathalie oui !**

**Chapitre 6**

**Blake**

J'étais trempé jusqu'aux os, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu me séparer d'Andie. Je la tenais toujours dans mes bras et nous étions encore sous la pluie à profiter du moment présent.

« Blake, tu grelottes » se mit à rire Andie.

« On devrait rentrer » suggérais-je. « Allez, viens, je te ramène chez toi. »

« Je ne peux pas... J'avais prévu allez chez toi ce soir avec Chase, mais avec ce qui s'est passé, c'est hors de question. Et que dirait-il de me voir débarquer en ta compagnie ? Je n'ai pas ma clé et Sarah est hors de la ville avec Charlie. Je ne peux pas aller chez moi. »

« Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de me suivre. »

Je comprenais parfaitement bien pourquoi elle ne voulait pas tomber face à face avec mon frère et que penserait-il s'il nous voyait revenir ensemble sur ma moto. Il voudrait avoir ma peau.

« Allez, je t'emmène ailleurs » dis-je la voix enrouée.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à ma moto et je lui tendis mon casque avec un sourire en coin. Je n'avais pas de second casque, mais je préférais que ça soit elle qui le prenne.

« Tu as déjà fait ça? » demandai-je en montant sur la motocyclette. Elle me fit signe que non. Je lui souris: « Alors tiens-toi bien! »

Elle mit ses bras autour de moi après être montée derrière et je démarrai tout en faisant attention avec ma conduite sous la pluie. Malgré la température, je rayonnais de bonheur.

**Andie**

Je n'avais aucune idée où Blake m'emmenait, mais j'étais heureuse seulement d'être avec lui. Je m'accotai un peu plus sur lui et resserrai mon étreinte. Blake tourna légèrement la tête vers moi tout en continuant de regarder à l'avant. Qu'il était beau les cheveux trempés, les souvenirs de ma victoire refirent surface dans ma mémoire. Et pourtant ce soir-là, ma récente victoire m'avait poussé dans les bras de Chase alors que Blake était à deux pas. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, heureuse que le casque de Blake masquait mes émotions.

« ... Andie? »

« Heugh? » fut ma seule réponse.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que Blake me disait. Le casque était imprégné de son odeur et ça me faisait totalement rêver.

« Andie? Est-ce que ça va? »

« Oui, oui » répondis-je rapidement.

« Tu en es certaine?» Je pouvais dire qu'il riait, ses épaules étaient victimes de soubresauts.

« Oui, je réfléchissais… »

Blake tourna à l'intersection suivante et nous aboutîmes dans un vieux quartier industriel. Il s'arrêta devant un immeuble à la brique rougeâtre avec de grandes fenêtres. J'adorais ces endroits, ces vieilles usines parfois reconverties en appartements ou autre. Je doutais que Blake soit le genre à squatter alors la théorie des appartements prenait tout son sens. Il saisit ma main et m'entraîna en courant à l'intérieur. J'avais encore son casque sur la tête et mes cheveux trempés en dessous devaient être horribles à voir. Je courus avec peine et misère derrière-lui dans les escaliers. Arrivé au troisième étage, il s'arrêta devant une des portes de l'étage; le 307. J'étais plus jeune que lui, en pleine forme et j'étais tout de même essoufflée alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. Blake cogna à la porte avant de se tourner vers moi et d'éclater de rire.

Il s'approcha, de plus en plus, souriant et retira doucement le casque que j'avais sur la tête. Il rit légèrement et j'éclatai de rire. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux mouillés et elle descendit le long de son cou. J'appuyai un peu plus afin qu'il se penche vers moi. Nos nez se touchaient et nos regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Il m'accueillit dans ses bras et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant.

« B-Lake ! » Blake se retourna sans toutefois me libérer de son étreinte.

Je détournai le regard également et regardai la jeune femme devant moi. Elle était splendide, devait avoir l'âge de Blake... et sortait tout juste de la douche. Seule une serviette enroulée autour d'elle lui servait de vêtements. Un soupçon de jalousie me tenailla les entrailles. Blake me poussa à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière-nous.

« Alors, B-Lake, tu nous présentes? »

« Je déteste ce surnom et tu le sais Nath ! Andie, voici Nathalie, ma cousine. »

« Oh! » je rougis jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles devant Nathalie qui éclata de rire.

« Pauvre petite, tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi? »

Elle s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

« Alors, Blake, garde tes mains chez toi le temps que tu es ici avec ta copine » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Dois-je te rappeler Nath que ce loft m'appartient et qu'il t'es généreusement prêté? »

Nathalie lui fit une grimace et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Je crois que tu devrais faire comme ta cousine et lâcher ton fun plus souvent! »

« Elle a raison, je l'adore déjà, B-Lake » Blake lui lança un regard.

« Bon, je vais aller m'habiller et je vous laisse la chambre de bain » dit-elle en nous faisant un clin d'oeil. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder le miroir devant moi pour me rendre compte que nous étions rouge pivoine tous les deux.

« Vas-y d'abord » me dit Blake en posant sa main sur mon dos. Il se mit alors à tousser violemment.

« Tu devrais peut-être y aller avant moi » dis-je affichant un sourire de sympathie. Alors que Blake allait prend sa douche pour se réchauffer, Nathalie qui n'avait pas pris de temps pour s'habiller me faisait visiter.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? » Le loft était magnifique et chaleureux, je m'y sentais aussi bien que dans les bras de Blake, ou presque.

« Blake a du goût » dis-je émerveillée par les lieux. D'une certaine façon, j'avais l'impression de voir une vraie façade de sa personnalité. Je savais que l'image qui lui collait à la peau le fatiguait.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question? » demandai-je lorsque je m'assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

« Oui » dit-elle en me tendant une serviette pour essuyer mes cheveux.

« Pourquoi habites-tu chez Blake? » J'étais un peu mal à l'aise de lui poser cette question.

« Ne sois pas embarrassée » sourit Nathalie, « mon cousin est un homme au grand coeur, malgré les apparences. Contrairement à ses parents, les miens ne roulent pas sur l'or et c'est compliqué. Il est le seul qui m'a soutenu lorsque j'ai émis le désir de faire médecine. C'est beaucoup trop, mais il prend en charge tous mes frais. Je lui dois une fière chandelle. En retour, je n'ai qu'à m'occuper de son loft et ne pas le mentionner à ses parents ou à Chase. Tu comprends, c'est son havre de paix, ici il peut s'éloigner de toute cette mascarade et de toutes ses obligations envers ses parents, son frère, MSA. Allez, assez parlé de moi, c'est à ton tour maintenant. »

Je lui expliquai en partie mon histoire, d'où je venais, je lui parlai de ma mère et de ce qui s'était passé avec Chase également. Puis, Blake arriva dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un pantalon en molleton noir et d'un t-shirt blanc. Je lui souris alors qu'il se tourna vers moi. Il semblait si fatigué, avait de petits yeux et le bout du nez rouge.

« J'en connais un qui a attrapé une grippe! B-Lake, tu commences à te faire vieux pour les escapades sous la pluie pendant des heures! » je gloussai.

Sa cousine était vraiment drôle et attentionnée. De plus, même si elle avait remarqué notre différence d'âge, elle ne nous jugeait pas du tout. « Allons, les amoureux je vous laisse tranquille. »

Elle nous sourit et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Malgré mes vêtements trempés, mes cheveux étaient presque secs et dès l'instant où Blake était entré dans la cuisine, j'avais cessé d'avoir froid. J'allai demandai quelques vêtements à sa cousine et revins dans la cuisine à ses côtés. Il buvait un verre d'eau et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver si séduisant. Je m'approchai et mit mes bras autour de sa taille tout en accotant mon visage contre son dos. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me noyer dans son odeur, une odeur douce et sucrée. Il se retourna et me serra dans ses bras. Il accota son menton sur ma tête.

« Viens » dit-il « j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. »

**Blake**

Je relâchai Andie pour qu'elle puisse me suivre et sortis du loft tout en assurant Nathalie que l'on reviendrait plus tard. J'entraînai Andie vers un escalier différent de tout à l'heure. Celui-là menait sur le toit de l'immeuble. Heureusement, il ne pleuvait plus et nous allions pouvoir apprécier la vue. J'aidai la jeune femme à monter l'échelle qui nous séparait du toit. Arrivée sur le toit, Andie écarquilla les yeux.

« Alors? »

« Blakey! C'est... C'est... Wow! Quelle vue! » Je ne la réprimandai pas pour l'usage de ce surnom. Elle l'avait prononcé d'une façon si... amoureuse. Elle était magnifique.

« Andrea, mon ange... » murmurai-je en effleurant son visage du bout des doigts. Même s'il était un peu tôt, je savais que je voulais passer ma vie avec elle. Jamais je n'avais aimé une autre femme comme elle. Je l'aimais tellement que ça me faisait même mal. Avec elle, je n'avais pas à jouer quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais simplement moi et je me sentais libéré. Je déposai un doux baiser sur son front et prit son visage entre mes deux mains avant de déposer un autre baiser sur son nez. Je m'emparai ensuite de sa bouche, tendrement au début, avant de se laisser aller. Sur ce toit, on n'avait pas besoin de se cacher. Une de mes mains descendit le long de son dos et je la sentis frissonner contre moi. Ses mains exploraient mes cheveux, ma nuque et ça me rendait fou. Après ce qu'il sembla être des heures, on se sépara pour reprendre notre souffle. Mon coeur battait la chamade, je veillais à ce qu'Andie se rende compte de l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Puis, sans réfléchir et sans crier gare, je pris Andie dans mes bras comme une mariée.

« Il me reste une dernière chose à te montrer » dis-je le regard flamboyant de fierté. Je la portai de l'autre côté du toit pour lui montrer la salle de danse vitrée cachée par un mur de briques. Les clés tintèrent dans ma main lorsque je les sortis de ma poche et les insérai dans la serrure. La noirceur tombait déjà sur la ville et j'allumai la radio qui se trouvait dans un des coins de la pièce.

« She's Like The Wind » résonna dans le studio de danse. J'étais un peu gêné et mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas le genre de musique qu'elle devait écouter. À mon avis c'était un grand classique tout de même. À ma grande surprise, Andie semblait apprécier cette chanson.

« C'était une chanson que ma mère adorait » dit-elle devant mon regard confus.

« Veux-tu danser avec moi? » lui demandais-je en m'emparant de sa main. Elle répondit affirmativement et nous dansâmes à la lueur de la lune. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, je gouttais enfin au bonheur.

**Andie**

Mon cellulaire vibra dans ma poche et je le pris immédiatement. J'avais reçu plusieurs messages textes dont un de Chase que je décidai d'éviter, un autre de Missy et un de Moose. Je soupirai et remit mon portable là où il se trouvait. Blake toussait de plus en plus. Il était temps de rentrer et de se coucher. De retour dans l'appartement, Blake semblait embarrassé.

« Hum, préfères-tu avoir le lit, j'irai sur le sofa si tu ne veux pas dormir... » Il se racla la gorge. Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne voulait pas que tout aille trop vite, mais j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours.

« Je vais prendre le lit, mais... reste avec moi s'il te plaît » dis-je.

Blake se coucha sous les couvertures où je l'y rejoignis. J'accotai ma tête contre son torse et il m'entoura de ses bras chauds. Plus la nuit avançait et plus Blake dégageait de la chaleur. Il avait le sommeil agité et toussait de plus en plus. Inutile de préciser que je n'étais pas restée dans cette position trop longtemps. La sueur commençait à perler sur son front, il avait de la fièvre. Il avait donc sans contredis attrapé la grippe selon Nathalie. Lorsqu'il se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, j'allai lui chercher un verre d'eau et nous nous rendormîmes tous les deux.

Le lendemain matin, pour sa première journée au poste d'assistant, Blake avait une mine affreuse. Et comme il s'était remis à pleuvoir ce matin, ce fut Nathalie qui nous reconduisit à l'école. Au diable la grippe! J'embrassai Blake une dernière fois avant de courir vers la cours d'école rejoindre Moose. Je reverrais Blake à la fin de la journée. J'étais déjà impatiente de le revoir. De ne pas pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras ou de l'embrasser me démangeait.

« La Terre appelle la Lune, Andie! » Je me tournai vers Moose.

« Alors » commença-t-il lentement « où étais-tu hier soir? Chase m'a téléphoné et m'a tout expliqué. » Moose savait que je devais aller chez Chase et comme je n'étais pas allée chez aucun des membres de la crew, il était curieux et même inquiet.

« Écoute Moose, tu es mon meilleur ami, si je t'en parle tu dois garder le secret. Je ne devrais même pas t'en parler! » Plusieurs murmures s'élevèrent autour de nous. Moose se leva sur la table et regarda au loin.

« Hey, Andie, c'est direc- _professeur_ Collins. Il n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien. »

« Ce n'est rien, c'est seulement une grippe. » dis-je en roulant les yeux. Je réalisai soudainement ce que je venais de dire et regardai Moose dans les yeux en rougissant. Il me dévisagea du regard, regarda Blake et me regarda à nouveau.

« Andie! Oh mon dieu!» il semblait pétrifié. «Et ça dure depuis longtemps? »

Moose me connaissait si bien.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, mais je suis heureuse » répondis-je avec honnêteté. Il me regarda longuement, comme s'il se forgeait une opinion.

« Je ne dis pas que j'approuve, mais je t'appuie dans ta décision. S'il te fait souffrir, je te jure que je vais lui casser les deux jambes et il pourra dire adieu à sa carrière de danseur ! ».

Il riait à présent. Quelques secondes plus tôt, j'avais eu peur de sa réaction. La journée passa lentement et je soupirai de bonheur lorsque je pénétrai dans le studio de danse où Blake se trouvait déjà en compagnie de quelques autres élèves. Je pris mon téléphone et lui envoyai un message.

**Blake**

J'avais la gorge en feu et j'avais hâte à la fin du cours. Malgré tout, j'étais heureux de passer le dernier cours en compagnie de mon ange. J'étais tout de même en colère, le nouveau directeur serait présent durant cette période. Je devenais donc son assistant-enseignant. J'entendis mon téléphone bipper et regardai le message que j'avais reçu.

_**Je t'aime -A- **_

Je souris et regardai Andie à l'autre bout du studio. Je répondis rapidement et serrai mon téléphone avant que le directeur n'arrive. Il serait là d'une minute à l'autre, les étudiants étaient tous là, sauf mon frère, ce qui ne me surprenait pas. Je raclai ma gorge et les étudiants se tournèrent vers moi.

« Alors » j'avais de la difficulté à affronter mes élèves « vous avez tous ... connaissance de la situation. Votre nouveau directeur devrait se présenter d'une seconde à l'autre. »

J'étais certain que tous pouvaient voir dans mes yeux que cela m'avait coûté de leur faire part de cette information. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et je n'en crus pas mes yeux.

« Papa!? »

Mon père se trouvait là en tenue de danse, j'hallucinais ! Je décidai de ne pas faire de scène devant mes élèves, mais tous savaient qu'il s'agissait de mon père. Les murmures s'élevèrent dans la classe. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passerait cette année dans cette classe avec mon père, mais je savais déjà que ça serait un véritable enfer. Et comme il avait déjà remarqué que j'avais une légère grippe, il prenait un malin plaisir à me faire travailler plus. À la fin du cours, j'étais exténué, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, rentrer chez moi. Mais avant tout, je devais confronter mon père et ça ne serait pas facile.

J'étais complètement vidé. Pour mon père, je ne faisais plus partie de sa famille. C'est comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Même si j'avais souffert durant mon enfance à cause de lui, je ressentais toujours un manque. J'avais cru qu'il partirait que je ne ressentirais rien, mais je m'étais trompé. J'appelai un taxi pour rentrer chez moi. Je saluai Chase brièvement et montai à ma chambre sans souper. Je pris mon téléphone et envoyai un message avant de tomber endormi.

_**Tu me manques -B-**_

**Donc, voilà un chapitre qui était beaucoup plus long que le dernier. C'est un peu plus long avant de poster, mais je crois que je vais continuer à écrire des chapitres de cette longueur. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je ne trouve pas qu'il s'est passé beaucoup d'événements dans ce chapitre, mais je vous réserve des surprises pour le prochain, c'est promis ! ) À la prochaine et merci beaucoup ! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ! Voilà un autre chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant ou plus que les précédents XD. Ce chapitre est un peu moins dédié à la relation de romance entre Blake et Andie, mais certaines informations se doivent d'être établies ! Si vous souhaitez que certains événements surviennent, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Laissez vos commentaires :) Bonne lecture !**

**P.S. Step up ne m'appartient pas ! **

**Chapitre 7 **

**-Blake- **

Avant de rencontrer Andie, je ne me serais jamais pardonné un tel comportement. Aujourd'hui, « notre charmant directeur » nous offrait l'immense chance d'assister à une pratique de la troupe de danse classique de Baltimore ! Comme plus de la moitié de l'école assisterait à cette pratique, Andie et moi pourrions faire l'école buissonnière sans être dérangés. Juste d'y penser et je peinais à tenir en place. J'étais surexcité ! Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis notre escapade sous la pluie et personne n'avait découvert notre relation, mis à part Moose qui nous servait souvent de couverture. Je ne comptais plus les après-midis passés en compagnie de mon amour dans le studio attenant à bureau. Le plancher de danse n'était pas terrible, mais j'avais remplacé les miroirs au grand bonheur d'Andie. Nous n'étions jamais dérangés et Chase commençait même à lui pardonner. Même si la décision de mes parents m'avait mis en colère, je me sentais plus libre et j'avais beaucoup plus de temps à moi que je pouvais offrir à Andie.

J'étais arrivé à l'école à l'avance avec mon sac à dos qui contenait tous mes effets pour la journée qui s'annonçait magnifique. Andie et moi avions convenu de nous rencontrer à la sortie des autobus, soit à l'entrée de l'immeuble de la compagnie de danse de Baltimore. Lorsque je pris place à bord d'un autobus jaune, je ne pus résister et je m'emparai de mon portable en m'enfonçant dans mon banc.

**-Andie- **

Je prenais place dans l'autobus lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner. Je répondis sans attendre et rougis lorsque j'entendis la voix à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Bon matin, mon ange! » Je souris en m'asseyant dans un des bancs tout en continuant de parler avec mon petit copain. Après un certain temps, l'autobus démarra et un étudiant s'assit à mes côtés

« _Mademoiselle_, votre compagnie me serait des plus agréables si vous n'aviez pas ce téléphone, ne croyez-vous pas?»

« Directeur Collins? » dis-je en me retournant vers la personne assise à mes côtés. J'étais tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise et Blake me bombardait de questions à l'autre bout du fil. Il devait entendre la voix de son père à travers le téléphone, car il ne tarda pas à vouloir raccrocher c'était un peu comme jouer avec le feu! S'il avait fallu que je mentionne le nom de Blake une seule fois j'étais grillée.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, à plus tard, » dis-je en raccrochant la première.

Je saisis mon iPod et mis les écouteurs dans mes oreilles, pas question que je fasse la conversation à cet homme.

« Alors, mademoiselle, mon _fils _vous plaît bien, n'est-ce pas?»

« Pardonnez-moi? » répondis-je en m'étouffant.

« Voyons, vous étiez là lors de ce petit… incident il y a quelques semaines. J'ai appris à cet instant que vous étiez, _très chère_, la petite copine de Chase. »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Mais je doute fort que cela vous regarde, _directeur_, » dis-je sèchement. Il se pencha vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Mademoiselle, si mon garçon manque de maturité, ça me regarde. Et s'il vous vient… l'envie d'en discuter, vous saurez où me trouver » chuchota-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Il se leva ensuite et descendit de l'autobus. Nous étions arrivés à destination. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, le père de mon copain me faisait des avances! J'en étais renversée! Mais pour qui me prenait-il? Jamais un vieillard comme lui ne m'intéresserait. Je pris la décision de ne pas en parler à Blake. Il avait déjà bien des problèmes avec son père comme cela et je ne voulais pas l'embêter, mais je ne laisserais pas M. Collins me parler de la sorte. Je ne l'acceptais pas du tout, loin de là.

**-Blake- **

Franchement, j'aurais préféré de loin qu'Andie soit en meilleure compagnie pour le voyage en autobus. Par chance, nous étions déjà arrivés. Je m'emparai de mon sac à dos et sortit rapidement de l'autobus. J'aperçus Andie et je souris intérieurement à notre plan. Les étudiants se mirent en ligne à l'entrée du bâtiment et je distribuai les billets en compagnie des autres professeurs.

« _Mademoiselle West_, cette petite sortie vous sera bénéfique. Étudiez bien les pas de danse » dis-je moqueusement.

Elle me tira la langue et entra à l'intérieur. Personne ne releva son geste, il faut dire que je m'étais grandement rapproché de mes élèves. À croire que mon ancien poste de directeur était intimidant pour certains. De plus, j'arrivais en classe beaucoup moins tendu et moins à cran, ce qui ne voulait pas dire pour autant que j'étais moins exigeant. Je l'étais encore plus envers Andie pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun parti pris avec moi. Et ses talents de ballerine laissaient vraiment à désirer. La sortie d'aujourd'hui aurait été bénéfique pour elle, mais j'avais autant besoin qu'elle de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Ça n'avait pas été facile de toujours se voir ses dernières semaines et de cacher notre relation aux yeux de tous. J'avais tellement envie de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras quand je le souhaitais, de pouvoir l'embrasser en public pour montrer mon amour au monde entier.

Une fois que tous les billets furent distribués, je pénétrai à l'intérieur et prétextai un malaise. J'allai changer de vêtements à la salle de bain et enfilai une casquette avec des verres fumés. Personne ne me reconnaîtrait sous cet accoutrement.

Andie sortit peu longtemps après moi et nous marchâmes lentement sans attirer l'attention de ceux qui se trouvaient à la pratique de danse. Lorsque je fus certain que personne ne nous surprendrait, je pris Andie dans mes bras et l'embrassai tendrement.

« Je t'aime » murmurai-je en souriant tendrement.

« Je t'aime aussi, Blake » sourit Andie en me serrant contre elle. Je pris ma casquette et la lui enfonçai sur la tête en riant aux éclats.

« Allez viens, la journée ne fait que commencer. »

Andie mis un bras autour de ma taille alors que je plaçai mon bras sur son épaule. Comme à l'habitude, Andie était renversante. Chaque fois que je la regardais, j'en avais le souffle coupé. J'aurais voulu crier sur tous les toits combien je l'aimais. Ses cheveux virevoltaient au vent et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir la tenir contre moi pour toujours. Mon cœur criait toute la passion que je ressentais pour elle, mais seuls mes yeux pouvaient l'exprimer.

J'entraînai Andie vers le port et nous marchâmes main dans la main. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour expliquer ce que nous ressentions. Seul un sourire ou un petit regard discret suffisait.

Il y avait un parc en face du port et je demandai à Andie si elle voulait y aller.

« Oh mon dieu! Des balançoires! Ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas balancée » s'écria Andie.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu enfantin ? »

« Voyons, où est l'enfant en toi ? Allez, viens! »

Elle courut en direction des balançoires et je n'eus pas d'autres choix que de la suivre pour ne pas rester là comme un parfait idiot.

Je commençai à la pousser et elle se cramponna aux chaînes de métal.

« Pas trop fort ! C'est étourdissant! »

Après seulement 30 secondes, elle s'avoua vaincue.

**-Andie- **

Au loin, je pouvais apercevoir des danseurs hip-hop qui dansaient au son d'une musique rythmée. Je devais aller les rejoindre. Sous le regard inquisiteur de mon copain, je me dirigeai vers le groupe. Blake me suivit et s'assit dans le gazon.

« Hey! »

Je fis un signe de main aux danseurs qui semblaient ébahis. Ils avaient devant eux Andie West, une des gagnantes de la fameuse compétition de danse !

« Je peux danser avec vous ? »

« Tu rigoles ?! Andie West veut danser avec nous, on ne va pas refuser. Et lui, qui c'est? »

« Mon copain » dis-je en envoyant la main à Blake.

Je commençai à danser avec les autres jeunes et fit des mouvements plus compliqués afin d'impressionner Blake. Les autres applaudissaient et lorsque je fis volte-face, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

« Est-ce que la _grande Andie West_ accepterait un duel de danse? » me demanda Blake affichant un sourire moqueur.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de te faire humilier » lançais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il semblait si sûr de lui, mais ça allait être du gâteau. Je fis signe aux jeunes d'envoyer la musique et commençai à danser. Après une trentaine de secondes, j'arrêtai de danser pour laisser la place à Blake. Il commença à danser à son tour. Ses mouvements de ballet étaient un peu modifiés, mais ils étaient presque identiques à ceux que j'avais exécutés. J'étais tout de même impressionnée, mais je n'allais tout de même pas le lui montrer. Encore une fois, Blake réussit à incorporer la danse classique à mes mouvements. Je commençais à connaître ses capacités. Il incorporait des mouvements de plusieurs types de danse; de la claquette, des danses sociales et de la danse contemporaine. Je le voyais sous un nouveau jour qui me plaisait bien. Il était très doué et je comprenais pourquoi il n'avait pas seulement la danse dans le sang, c'était sa vie, c'était tout ce qu'il avait jamais eu de plus important à ses yeux. Après une dizaine de minutes, nous étions tous deux essoufflés. Nous décidâmes d'arrêter le duel et de laisser les jeunes juges décider du gagnant.

« Malgré vos deux performances intéressantes, nous déclarons qu'Andie a gagné. »

Je sautai de joie et tirai la langue à Blake qui me saisit alors par la taille. Je tentai de me dégager et essayai de courir. J'étais pliée de rire tout comme Blake. J'adorais lorsqu'il riait ainsi, je le sentais enfin heureux et libre. Puis, je me laissai tomber doucement dans le gazon et Blake se laissa glisser à côté de moi. Je le regardais avec une lueur dans les yeux. Je ne m'étais pas sentie ainsi depuis la mort de ma mère.

**-Blake- **

« À quoi penses-tu, Andréa? » demandai-je. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle tourna son visage vers moi et ses yeux qui brillaient affichèrent un soupçon de tristesse.

« Je pensais à ma mère » me dit-elle en soupirant. « J'aurais aimé que tu puisses la rencontrer. »

Je mis mon bras autour d'elle et m'assis en m'accotant au bas d'un arbre. Je voyais clairement qu'Andie avait été éprouvée.

« Je suis sûr que tu lui ressembles beaucoup » dis-je en déposant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête afin de la réconforter.

«J'aurais aimé que mon père ne m'abandonne pas, tu sais » ajouta-t-elle le regard dans la vague. Je me sentais choyé qu'elle s'ouvre ainsi à moi. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne à parler de ses sentiments et moi non plus. Il fallait que notre lien soit fort pour qu'elle me permettre d'entendre ses confidences et j'en étais très heureux.

« J'aurais préféré que le mien le fasse » dis-je en serrant Andie contre moi. Elle se tourna et me regarda droit dans les yeux comme si ce que je venais de mentionner était horrible. Elle posa sa main sur un de mes genoux et j'eus envie de tout lui raconter; mes peines, mes échecs.

« Je trouve plus difficile d'avoir un père qui ne te traite pas comme il se doit. Parfois je me dis que ça aurait été moins compliqué. J'aurais voulu que mon père m'aime et non qu'il me pourrisse mon enfance. J'aurais préféré ne jamais l'avoir connu. J'ai voulu protéger Chase de cet homme toute ma vie, mais je n'ai pas réussi. »

« Tu sais Blake, tu as fait de ton mieux. Je suis sûre que Chase ne t'en veux pas. Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup pour lui. »

« J'aurais dû essayer plus. Je n'ai pas… »

« Tu ne dois pas t'attarder au passé. »

« Comment est-ce que je peux vivre ma vie alors que j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais existé ? »

« Blake, tu n'es pas ton père. Tu aurais voulu qu'il soit présent dans ta vie, mais tu dois avancer malgré tout. »

« J'aimerais pouvoir tout oublier » dis-je mélancoliquement.

« Que s'est- il passé? »

« Mon père était très violent, Andie… » dis-je en me raclant la gorge.

« Oh, je suis désolée » me dit-elle en en me serrant contre elle. Elle paraissait perturbée.

«Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » Je regardai ma montre.

« Il est bientôt l'heure de retourner aux autobus. » Andie soupira et je déposai un simple baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant. Je venais d'avoir une idée un peu folle et suicidaire, mais pourquoi pas ?

**-Chase- **

Alors qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes à notre sortie, je reçus un message texte.

_**Andie West au parc, génial! Tu avais raison, c'est une légende! Et ce gars avec elle, plutôt doué dans son genre! –M- **_

J'étais jaloux de ce gars que je ne connaissais pas. J'envoyai un message à cette connaissance pour connaître celui qui était avec Andie et pour qui elle m'avait plaqué.

_**Brie-Bl-Blake je crois XD**_

Je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Je voyais rouge. Je me levai et me dirigeai en direction de mon père. Sans lui dire un mot, je lui montrai mon téléphone. J'aurais juré qu'il allait exploser. Puis, un sourire mauvais s'accrocha sur son visage.

« Fils, ne parle pas de cette histoire à _M. Collins_. Je m'en occupe personnellement. »

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais. Je décidai de lui faire confiance même si j'avais l'impression que tout ça se terminerait mal. Pour une fois, Blake aurait tout ce qu'il méritait.

**La suite suivra très bientôt puisqu'en fait j'ai coupé le chapitre 7 en deux. Il était un peu trop long. La traduction anglaise sera postée très bientôt également. Que se passera-t-il à votre avis ? Laissez un commentaire et j'y répondrai :) Merci beaucoup !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou ! Voilà rapidement la suite comme promis :) Bonne lecture à tous, j'apprécierais quelques reviews. Un gros merci à celles qui en ont laissé un pour le chapitre 7 ! **

**P.S. Step up ne m'appartient pas ! **

**Chapitre 8**

**-Andie- **

Les autres étudiants sortaient de la classe de Ballet. Je ne l'aurais pas avoué à Blake, mais je crois bien que j'aurais pu prendre plaisir à participer à ce cours. Alors que Blake alla se changer, je fis semblant de sortir en compagnie des autres élèves. Je remarquai Moose et Smile et me joignis à eux. Alors que j'allais m'adresser à eux, on me bouscula et je trébuchai. Comme je ne m'y attendais pas, j'entrai avec force en contact avec la personne qui se trouvait devant moi directeur Collins. Je regardai en direction de la personne qui m'avait bousculée et aperçus Chase.

Ce n'était pas son genre, quelle mouche l'avait-il piqué?

« Mademoiselle, demain je veux vous voir dans mon studio après les cours. Vous vous êtes méritée une belle retenue. »

« Écoutez Directeur, votre garçon m'a fait trébucher, je n'avais aucune intention de vous bousculer. »

« N'argumentez pas mademoiselle à moins bien sûr de vouloir passer plus de temps en retenue avec moi. N'oubliez-pas, après les cours dans le studio principal. »

Il se détourna et embarqua dans l'autobus. Je rageais intérieurement contre le père de Blake.

« Allons Andie, ce n'est qu'une simple retenue. Après demain, tout cela ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. Allez, prend ça cool! »

« Tu as raison Moose. Alors ça te dit de venir souper chez moi ce soir? »

Ces dernières semaines, j'avais un peu négligé notre amitié et je m'ennuyais de mon meilleur ami.

« Pour rien au monde je ne refuserais! » Je n'eus pas le temps de revoir Blake avant d'aller chez moi en compagnie de Moose, mais quelque chose me disait que je le reverrais plus tôt que je ne le croyais.

« Je suis rentrée » dis-je en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

« Annndiiie! » cria Charlie en courant à ma rencontre et en me serrant contre lui.

« Hey, kiddo ! »

« Moose ! Tu veux jouer au Xbox avec moi? »

« Charlie! Moose est l'invité d'Andie, il n'a peut-être pas envie de jouer à des jeux vidéo. Et puis c'est l'heure de souper, mon bonhomme » répliqua Sarah en soupirant.

Il se dirigea avec empressement vers la salle à dîner.

**-Blake- **

Je rentrai chez moi et déposai mon sac au bas de l'escalier. J'avais passé une excellente journée en compagnie de ma copine. J'observai les lieux et soupirai. Depuis quelques jours, Chase ne se ramassait plus du tout et des objets divers allant de vieilles pointes de pizza à de vieilles chaussettes sales traînaient ici et là. Ça avait assez duré.

« Chase, tu pourrais descendre? » Je n'eus aucune réponse et commençai à m'impatienter. Je montai les marches rapidement et cognai à la porte de mon frère avant d'y pénétrer. Il ne me regarda pas et continua de lancer contre le mur la balle de baseball qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Chase? Je voudrais seulement que tu te ramasses un peu, tu as vu l'état du rez-de-chaussée? » dis-je d'un ton ferme.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Va te faire foutre, Blake! » Mon frère avait un don pour me mettre en colère.

« Chase Collins! » La colère commençait à prendre le dessus et j'arrivais à peine à me contrôler. Il me faisait sortir hors de mes gongs! Mais pour qui ce croyait-il ?

« Blake Collins ! » répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Chase, ne me parles pas sur ce ton, tu m'entends! » Il saisit sa balle et la lança dans ma direction. Par chance, je refermai la porte avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne. Vraiment, Chase était de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Ça lui passerait sûrement mais comme nous étions à couteaux tirés, je m'emparai de mes clés et de mon portable avant de partir sur ma moto.

Je me garai à quelques maisons de celle d'Andie et attendis que la noirceur tombe avant de me diriger chez elle. J'arrivai dans sa cour et observai la façade de briques. Étant déjà allé chez Andie lorsque Sarah n'était pas là, je savais où se trouvait sa chambre. Elle n'allait pas être trop difficile à atteindre, un arbre se trouvait juste devant sa fenêtre ouverte. Il ne me restait plus qu'à grimper dans l'arbre. Fastoche !

**-Andie- **

Pour faire plaisir à Charlie, Moose et moi avions accepté de jouer au Xbox avec lui. Nous en étions déjà à notre troisième jeux de la soirée lorsque mon cellulaire vibra dans ma poche de pantalons.

_**Hey, que fais-tu en bas? Ça fait une éternité que je t'attends -B-**_

Mais de quoi parlait-il? Blake devait s'être trompé de numéro. Je lui répondis brièvement.

_**Mais de quoi parles-tu? –A- **_

_**J'ai les fesses coincées dans la fenêtre de ta chambre! –B- **_

Quoi ! Oh mon dieu, je devais trouver une excuse au plus vite et monter dans ma chambre! Mais quel idiot, il aurait du me prévenir et je l'aurais fait entrer sans que Sarah ne s'en aperçoive.

« Moose! J'avais complètement oublié ce devoir de français qu'on doit rendre demain! »

« Un devoir de français? Mais quel devoir? Je crois l'avoir oublié moi aussi. » Je lui fis signe des yeux que je voulais monter. « Ah ! Ce devoir là, désolé Charlie mais on va devoir remettre cette partie à plus tard. »

J'empoignai Moose par le bras et courus jusqu'à ma chambre. En ouvrant la porte et la lumière, j'éclatai de rire. Blake se trouvait dans une position hilarante! Moose entra dans la pièce et je refermai la porte derrière-lui.

« Oh mon dieu, mais que se passe-t-il ici? Andie, tu veux que j'aille prendre une photo de dehors? Je vois déjà les gros titres du journal étudiant : Blake Collins dans toute sa gloire ! » J'étais pliée en deux alors que Blake semblait irrité.

« Dépêche-toi, Andie, avant que tes voisins ne préviennent les flics. »

Je m'avançai vers lui et demandai à Moose d'ouvrir la fenêtre un peu plus. Je saisis les mains de Blake et l'aidai à se hisser à l'intérieur.

« Alors, qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici, professeur? Je ne veux pas savoir, laissez tomber. »

« Moose ! » dis-je en rougissant. À l'instant même, Blake me saisit par la taille et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Je me suis ennuyé de toi durant les dernières heures » me dit-il en me frottant les hanches. Je souris et l'embrassai passionnément.

« Hum » Moose se râcla la gorge, « vous devriez vous trouver une chambre. »

« Goose » dit Blake, « c'est la chambre d'Andie. » Je ris doucement.

« C'est vrai. Alors, j'ai compris Andie, à demain, » dit-il avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre.

« Blake, tu devrais arrêter de l'appeler Goose, tu ne crois pas? »

« Ça ne serait pas aussi amusant. » Je lui donnai une tape amicale sur le bras avant de le serrer contre moi.

**-Blake- **

J'avais beau regarder un film avec Andie, mes yeux commençaient à se fermer sous la fatigue (et je dois le dire, sous l'ennui). Je n'avais pas du tout envie de regarder « La dernière chanson ». Et puis mon chandail était trempé par les larmes d'Andie.

« Arrête de pleurer, ce n'est qu'un film. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un film qu'il n'y a pas quelqu'un quelque part qui se trouve dans cette situation. Et puis, c'est triste à en crever. »

Je la sentis changer de position.

« Blake, essaie de rester éveillé un peu. »

« Désolé, mais il n'y a aucune lumière d'allumée ! Je ne peux pas faire un miracle. »

« C'est seulement parce que tu te fais vieux, » ajouta-elle en allumant la lumière.

« Je ne suis pas vieux, » m'exclamai t faignant d'être blessé, « et je peux te le prouver. »

Je me tournai vers Andie et pris son visage entre mes mains en lui souriant moqueusement. Elle m'empoigna les cheveux et je frissonnai de désir. J'attirai Andie vers moi et la regardai droit dans les yeux. Alors que j'ouvris la bouche pour mentionner quelque chose, elle m'interrompit en posant son doigt sur ma bouche.

« À cette heure, Sarah et Charlie sont endormis, alors ... » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et m'embrassa avec ferveur.

« Je t'aime, Andie et je veux que tu saches que j'attendrai si tu me le demandes » dis-je en chuchotant. Elle passa sa main sur ma joue en me souriant et en approchant son visage du mien. Je sentais son souffle contre mon visage et j'appuyai mon front contre le sien. Mon coeur battait la chamade et j'avais l'impression de pouvoir entendre celui d'Andie. Je l'aimais tellement, je l'aimais à mourir. Nos corps s'embrasaient alors que la passion nous enveloppait.

« Andie ? » La petite voix me fit sursauter et je détournai la tête en direction de la porte de la chambre. Charlie se trouvait dans l'embrasure.

-**Andie-**

Je repoussai rapidement Blake pour me dégager et je me couvris avec mes draps. Blake remit ses vêtements qu'il avait retirés plus tôt. Par chance, les lumières étaient éteintes et on ne pouvait rien distinguer. Je rougissais tout de même.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Charlie ? » demandais-je en m'habillant.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

« Ouais, nous non plus » répliqua Blake avec une voix rauque. Je lui assénai un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il semblait malgré tout trouver la situation amusante.

« Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi » murmura Charlie en se tortillant dans son pyjama de Spiderman.

« Bien sûr, allez vient » dis-je en me poussant un peu. Blake alluma la lumière, le sourire qu'il affichait s'effaça légèrement. C'était à mon tour de trouver la solution amusante. Charlie se tourna vers Blake et se colla contre moi.

« Il y a de la place pour toi aussi » lui dit-il.

« Merci, mon petit bonhomme ! »

« Les amis d'Andie sont mes amis aussi. » Blake éteignit la lumière et se glissa sous les couvertures. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Charlie se trouvait en sandwich entre nous.

« Andie… » chuchota une petite voix dans l'obscurité.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai soif. »

« D'accord, je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau. »

« Tu veux que j'y aille » demanda Blake en se levant.

« Pas question, Sarah nous tuerait si elle te voyait ici. »

« Bon point ! »

Je descendis alors à la cuisine et remontai rapidement avec un verre d'eau que je tendis à Charlie.

« Allons, c'est l'heure de dormir maintenant. »

Après quelques minutes de tranquillité, quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule.

« Est-ce que tu dors ? Qui est ce garçon ? » J'entendis Blake rigoler aux côtés de Charlie.

« C'est mon petit copain Blake. »

« Ok. Bonne nuit Andie, bonne nuit Blake. »

« Bonne nuit » répondis-je en même temps que Blake. Je commençais enfin à m'endormir et j'entendais la respiration régulière de Blake.

« Blake ? »

Je me tournai vers Charlie et m'aperçus qu'il le brassait un peu.

« Dis, tu veux me raconter une histoire ? »

« Charlie, c'est l'heure de dormir. Laisse Blake tranquille. »

« C'est correct Andie, j'avais l'habitude avec Chase lorsqu'il était petit. »

La voix de Blake m'endormit en peu de temps.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai la première et mon cœur fondit dans ma poitrine. Je me levai sans bruit et saisit ma caméra. Charlie était couché contre Blake qui l'entourait de ses bras. Je dus malgré tout les réveiller pour que Blake puisse quitter la maison sans problèmes.

La journée passa rapidement et je prévenu Blake que je devais rester plus longtemps à l'école. Pas besoin qu'il sache que j'étais en retenue avec son père. À l'heure convenue, j'entrai dans le studio de danse où mon directeur se trouvait déjà. Il s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon dos.

« Allons, mademoiselle, commençons par des étirements. »

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et décidai de lui dire ses quatre vérités.

« Écoutez-moi bien, enlevez vos sales pattes de là. Vous savez que je pourrais vous dénoncer à la police pour les propositions que vous m'avez faites ! »

Il m'empoigna le bras et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Que voulez-vous, mademoiselle ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Pour acheter votre silence, que désirez-vous ? »

« Premièrement, votre fils retrouvera son poste… »

« Attendez, je sais que Blake et vous êtes ensemble alors allez-y tout de même raisonnablement. »

Je tentai de cacher mes émotions suite à cette révélation.

« Je crois que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de… »

« D'accord. À une condition, votre classe devra danser un ballet de mon choix devant des gens de haute importance pour l'école. Aussitôt que ça sera fait, je lui redonnerai son poste. Vous avez ma parole. »

« Très bien, alors vous avez ma parole aussi. J'y participerai » répliquai-je.

L'heure de retenue se passa rapidement bien que je n'appréciais toujours pas cet homme. Je n'étais pas certaine que Blake soit d'accord avec la façon dont je lui récupérais son poste, mais il n'avait pas à le savoir.

**Alors, voilà la deuxième partie de ce chapitre 7 bien trop long ! Merci beaucoup !**


End file.
